Luna menguante
by Crys-Shia
Summary: Wolas! Este es un nuevo fic RT q sucede despues de lo acontecido en la famosa escena de la enfermeria en el libro 6. La luna puede influir en algunas de las decisiones mas importantes de nuestra vida? ONESHOT!


Wolas! Q tal?. Buenop, este es mi primer fic Remus/Tonks y es un one-shot, de verdad espero q les guste!. Creo q lo escribi motivada x el penultimo capitulo del principe mestizo, oh si! De la ya popular escena de la enfermeria xD. Espero q les guste y a ver si me dejan reviews. Un besote pa todos!

**Luna menguante**

Nymphadora Tonks se levantó por cuarta vez durante esa noche. Se puso unas pantuflas peludas color rosa que se encontraban debajo de su cama y, poniéndose una bata del mismo color, se dirigió hacia la oscura cocina.

Las palabras de Remus aún le perforaban en los oídos "Soy muy viejo… muy pobre… muy peligroso" y eso le hacia sentir frustrada. ¿Es que acaso era tan tonto para no darse cuenta que ella sufría más cuando escuchaba esto? ¿No entendía que el único motivo de su situación actual y de su pelo descolorido era esa tonta forma de protección que él quería tomar?. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló el cielo nocturno por unos minutos: Llovía fuertemente y había luna menguante, eso significaba que faltaba poco para la transformación de….

-Rayos! – se dijo a si misma – no dejo de pensar en él!

Con un vaso de leche en la mano comenzó a seguir el camino de regreso a su cama, tropezando, en el camino, con toda clase de objetos que ella siempre dejaba tirados por ahí. Llegando a su cama se recostó y tomó una pequeña radio de forma esférica y color verde que se encontraba en su velador, era una radio muggle que su padre, Ted, le había regalado diciéndole que las radios muggles eran en realidad objetos que ofrecían buena distracción en momento de tensión, así que, debido a dichos momentos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que prender el pequeño artefacto. Sonaba una melodía algo triste y romántica…

_No quiero estar sin ti_

_Si tú no estas aquí me sobra el aire_

¿Cuándo empezó a sentirse tan atraída hacia él? Y sobre todo ¿él sentiría lo mismo por ella?

_No quiero estar así_

_Si tú no estas, la gente se hace nadie_

Y que feo sentimiento recordó de hace unas horas atrás cuando, frente a todo el mundo, le recrimino el que no le dejara quererlo. ¿Por qué ella no podía si Fleur si lo hacía? ¿Era acaso otra excusa de Remus para alejalarla sin tener que decirle "no te quiero"?

_Si tú no estas aquí no sé_

_Que diablos hago amandote…_

_Si tú no estas aquí sabrás_

_Que Dios no va a entender xq te vas…_

Y xq esa tonta radio seguía poniéndole una canción tan deprimente?. Apagó la radio con un movimiento rápido y se dio media vuelta en su cama, quedando abrazada de una almohada.

-Estupida canción – dijo mirando la radio ahora apagada -… estupido Remus…

Tonks se abrazó aún más fuerte de la almohada permitiéndose un suave llanto en silencio y, después de unos minutos en esa posición, se quedó dormida.

Remus Lupin se levantó por cuarta vez durante esa noche. No conseguía dormir, a pesar de que había pensado que con tantas malas noticias y con todo el movimiento de ese día llegaría a su cama y se kedaría profundamente dormido. La razón principal de su desvelamiento eran aquellos recuerdos que nos asaltan durante las noches en los que la luz de la luna nos permite internarnos y divagar en lo más íntimo de estos recuerdos.

(flashback)

-vaya, que guapo te ves con traje! – Lily Evans le dio un cumplido haciendo que él se pusiera sinceramente rojo. No era que no estuviese acostumbrado a cumplidos, era solo que un cumplido viniendo de ella, que se veía hermosa en su vestido blanco y su velo recogido, era ciertamente un privilegio.

-No más que tú Lily, jeje. Nerviosa? – Remus clavó sus ojos en las manos de ella que constantemente se retorcían alrededor de su bouquet.

-Un poco… miedo a tropezarme; a que James me deje plantada en el altar; … a que Sirius se ponga a hacer un melodrama y me arruine socialmente, jaja, tú sabes, esas cosas comunes - contestó sonriendo. Remus, que aún no encontraba el amor con todas las de la palabra, sentía que envidiaba de cierta forma la suerte de sus amigos que ese día se casarían. Le deseó a la en unos momentos "Lily Potter" mucha suerte y salió rumbo a los asientos de la iglesia donde se encontraban los invitados. Encontró a Sirius conversando animadamente con dos chicas de ravenclaw y… con una niña de la mano?

-Me presentas a tu nueva novia, Canuto? – Remus dijo en burla

-Fuera gracioso! Esta es mi prima pequeña y su nombre es Nymphadora…

-Oh ya cállate Sirius – dijo la pequeña niña que tenía grandes ojos azules y unos bellos bucles rubios – Uno: Eres mi tío y no mi primo y dos: NO ME LLAMES NYMPHADORA!

-Pero mi niña si Nymphi es un nombre precioso! Y… por favor no digas lo de tío en voz alta que me haces quedar como viejo – le dijo Sirius en un susurro, pero la niña al escuchar la voz de preocupación de su tío comenzó a correr por toda la iglesia pregonando que el joven apuesto de cabellos negros no era otra cosa que su tío.

-Pero bueno, no los he presentado correctamente. Veamos: Nymph…. digo, Tonks, él es Remus Lupin, un amigo. Remus Lupin, ella es Tonks, una prima – Sirius presentó haciéndose el gracioso y haciendo la presentación como formal. La niña soltó una risotada escandalosa mientras Remus, estrechando su mano, le mandó una guiñada de ojo. – Hey Lunático! No te quiero ver coqueteando con mi primita eh? Al menos hasta que cumpla 18 años. –

Sirius comentó haciéndose el gracioso de nuevo, provocando una sonrisa en Remus, sin embargo, este último se asusto y se asombró cuando vio a la pequeña de nuevo : Sus cabellos poco a poco comenzaban a tomar el mismo color que su joven rostro : Un rojo escarlata sangre impresionante.

(Fin del flashback)

Remus se permitió una risa en silencio. Siempre había oído que las primeras impresiones quedan marcadas para toda la vida y él ese día supo que a esa niña nunca la iba a poder olvidar… y, remontándonos al presente, no se equivocaba para nada.

Se acercó a una ventana a mirar la luna menguante que se había formado. Era posible que estuviese ahora enamorado de esa misma niña que él conoció en su juventud?. No quería aceptarlo, no quería ser un peso más para la vida de ella. Quería que ella viajase, que siempre sonriese… que fuese tratada como una reina, como se lo merecía. Que encontrase a un hombre que no tuviera que convertirse en otro durante las noches de luna llena, un hombre que tenga medios para cumplir todos sus caprichos y un hombre que tenga los mismos años que ella para acompañarla en su estancia en la tierra. Quería pero a la vez no, a la vez se le hacía un agujero en el estomago al pensar que otro podría tocar su mejilla… que otro pudiese besar y tocar su piel y que otro pudiese ser el afortunado de escuchar esas palabras que, días atrás, ella le había obsequiado a él: Un simple "Te amo" en la oscuridad de una luna nueva y con una voz tan profunda que él, olvidando todo comportamiento, no había podido hacer más que acercarse a ella y robarle un beso.

Tonks aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y la oreja tan abierta que podía escuchar cada movimiento que se diera a su alrededor. Fue justamente por eso que escuchó claramente el fuerte "Ploc" que sonó fuertemente justo fuera de su casa, amortiguado x el sonido de la lluvia. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo chocando, en su intento, con la lámpara que se encontraba justo encima de ella.

-Aich esta lámpara! Definitivamente tengo q cambiarla – se dijo mientras tomaba su varita presurosamente y sin ponerse sus pantuflas bajó las escaleras de 2 en 2 prácticamente corriendo. Abrió la puerta con un fugaz _"alohomora"_ y se dio con la noche. Todo estaba oscuro, salvo por la pequeña luna que estaba oculta por grandes nubes oscuras que eran las que provocaban la lluvia. Con sus pies descalzos avanzó hacia la lluvia permitiendo que esta la mojara enseguida. No sintió el frío de la noche ni mucho menos sintió cuando su traje de dormir se pegaba a su cuerpo, no, se había kedado inmóvil y muda al ver al hombre que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella: Remus la miraba con una mezcla de alegría y preocupación.

-Te va a agarrar un catarro – dijo él suavemente luego de unos minutos rompiendo el silencio.

-A… a ti también – le contestó ella viendo que el hombre se encontraba en iguales condiciones.

-Bueno pues, no soy yo precisamente el que importa en esta historia – bromeó él sonriendo pero Tonks no rió: Parecía mayor con sus ojos sombríos y su pelo color ratón y parecía más mujer con la ropa tan ceñida al cuerpo. Remus tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para botar estas nuevas sensaciones que le hacían sentir electricidad en el cuerpo.

-Que haces aki? – Pregunto ella después de un rato.

-Quería… quería hablar contigo. Rayos Tonks te estas mojando, vamos adentro, de verdad te va a coger un catarro!

-No me va a coger ningún…ATCHU! – estornudó ella fuertemente a la vez que su nariz se ponía muy roja. Remus se permitió una carcajada y tomándola por los hombros la empujó hasta la casa de la muchacha en la que, con un hechizo sencillo, hizo que ambos se secaran al instante.

-Lista, ves? No es mejor estar abrigado aquí adentro que mojado allá afuera? – le comentó él.

-Que viniste a hacer aquí Remus? Recordarme que eres aquello que deseo y nunca podré tener? – Tonks habló hirientemente. Lo miraba con una mezcla de ira y sensibilidad. Esperando una respuesta y a la vez no.

-No he venido a eso Nymphadora…

-NO me llames Nymphadora… es simplemente…

-..Tonks – le cortó él – lo sé, es solo que tu primer nombre siempre me ha encantado…

-Ah! Eso kiere decir q has venido solamente a decirme q mi primer nombre te encanta! – contestó en forma irónica y sarcástica.

-Yo…

-O de repente viniste para comunicarme algún mandato nuevo de la orden del fénix!

-Yo…

-O de repente simplemente viniste para recordarme que no me amas y que nunca estarías conmigo…

-Kieres callarte Tonks! – Dijo él en voz fuerte haciendo que la muchacha se kedara callada enseguida – Yo… yo solo vine para decirte que te quería… ni sikiera se porque vine para empezar, debí habérmelo kedado para mí mismo. No te preocupes, el idiota aki soy yo.-

Remus dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando sintió unos brazos tomarlo por atrás y la cara de Tonks que descansó en su espalda.

-No… discúlpame… no te vayas… - susurro ella.

-Tonks – dijo él volteándose para mirarla a la cara – no tengo nada que ofrecerte! nada más que unas manos vacías y una vida de incertidumbres y temores…

-Sabes que a mí no me importa – Esta vez Tonks sonreía y lo miraba fijamente – sabes bien que adoro el peligro!

-Y sabes también que soy mucho mayor que tú, que fácilmente podría ser tu padre, que tengo miedo que un día te des cuenta que afuera hay muchos otros hombres más jóvenes y con más posibilidades…

-No me importa tu edad ni nada de eso. Aunque no lo creas soy lo suficientemente madura como para manejar mis hormonas y además… eres tú a kien kiero y no a ningún chikillo con dinero. Pensé que a estas alturas ya me conocerías – Tonks le contestó mientras se abrazaba al pecho del licántropo y ponía un dedo en su cuello.

-Entonces… yo no tengo más objeciones… si tú estas verdaderamente dispuesta creo que podríamos intentarlo – Remus correspondió a su abrazo y le sonrió juguetonamente. Era increíble que él, después de haber jurado que se alejaría de ella x su bien, este estrechándola en sus brazos en ese momento y confesándole lo q en verdad su corazón se sentía. Había escuchado q a veces la luna y la noche pueden hacer q cumplamos cada una de nuestras locuras. Si, eso debía ser, debía ser la luna – Pero un error señorita Tonks y keda despedida.

-Vaya! Pero que exigente me salió – contestó ella sonriendo de la misma forma que Remus. Él la tomó de la barbilla y, acercándola, la besó, mientras el cabello de ella se ponía de un color rojo escarlata.

-Tu cabello se ve cómico – le dijo Remus cuando se separaron, tomando en sus manos uno de los rojos mechones suaves y acariciándolo con sus dedos.

-Te kiero demasiado Remus! – La chica se abrazó muy fuerte a él.

-Y yo a ti Tonks.-

-Remus…

-Si?

-Llámame Nymphadora…

Joooooooooooooooooooooo q tal? Espero q les halla gustado, cortito, no? Jaja, pero en fin… es una de las formas q creo podría haber sido lo q pasó antes del velorio de Dumbledore, es decir, cuando Tonks portaba su cabello rosa de nuevo. La canción q puse fue "Si tu no estas aquí" de Roxana, jeje. Buenops, toy pensando en hacer un nuevo fic de esta pareja, a ver si me dejan REVIEWSSSS xfis y me dicen q les pareció la historia y si debería hacer otra. Un beshote pa todos. Se cuidan!


End file.
